


Fallin'

by renminiscence



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and chensung if u squintest, and nomin if u squint, lol jk, some violence but not very serious, theres nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminiscence/pseuds/renminiscence
Summary: Jaemin is going to meet his soulmate. But as usual, he worries about a lot of things. And everything he has planned reveals to lead to a total disaster.





	Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> interactive form on fallinbyrenminiscence.carrd.co

Jaemin abruptly wakes up, jolting behind. He nearly falls from his chair, creating an uproar. In that moment, he realizes he is still in class and he has drawn everyone's attention, including his teacher's.

"Yes, Mr. Na?" The teacher takes his glasses off, laying them on the table.

Blinking, Jaemin fixes his posture. "I, uh, nothing, Mr. Lee." He stutters, clearing his throat.

"Stop napping in my class, Mr. Na.." The teacher replies, earning a soft laugh from his students. After that, he reassumes the lesson.

However, Jaemin doesn't pay attention anyways. His mind is far away from what they are doing, wondering why he felt like a lightning has struck him while he was sleeping. 

Then, just like a cracked safe, something clicks inside him. His eyes immediately fall on his forearm. In a beaming faint red light, there it is. His countdown. 

Since he has heard and learned about the why those countdowns exist, Jaemin impatiently waited for his own one to show up on his skin. It is a time countdown which indicates how much time is left before the moment you will finally meet your soulmate, exactly appearing six days prior. As the first flower of the cherry tree blooms outside the window, a wide smile slowly appears on Jaemin's face.

_He is going to meet his soulmate._

 

"Let me take a look," Jeno harshly grabs Jaemin's arm, narrowing his eyes once he sees the blinking countdown on his skin, "Can you stop moving? I can't read it properly!"

Jaemin snatches back his own arm, gently caressing the engraved running numbers, "Only two hours have passed from the moment it has appeared, so what do you want to see?"

Shrugging, Jeno plops on the grass next to his friend, "If you say so. Are you excited?"

Unfolding his sleeves, Jaemin sits down on the grass too and let the light breeze ruffle his hair, "Hn. I'm nervous, to be honest. I mean, I don't even know what I'll do when I meet that person. Should we go to dinner together? Live together? Or—"

With a snicker, Jeno nudges Jaemin with his shoulder, "Or just start by knowing a little more about each other." Pulling his knees up to his chest, he props his chin on them, "You're soulmates after all, you'll get along sooner or later."

Jaemin had read enough about soulmates—about tied destinies, fated love. He knows everything about the subject, but somehow, in that moment, he doesn't know why he is feeling nervous, scared. But those emotions are little by little being washed away as Jaemin just thinks about nothing other than seeing his soulmate very soon.

 

* * *

 

_-5_

A mega-makeover is what comes in Jaemin's mind first after he's waken up in that morning.

Staring at himself for an hour has helped him notice that what he needs is a haircut. And maybe a change on his hair colour. Therefore, he goes to the hairdresser's, and comes back two hours later, frustratedly unlocking his door. He quickly makes his way towards the bathroom. In front of his own mirror, he looks at his new red colored hair, instead of the honey brown colored one he asked for, in pain.

He spends the rest of the day convincing himself to like his new hair color. At least it matches the color of his old acoustic guitar.

 

* * *

_-4_

Jaemin starts his day by throwing all his clothes from his closet onto his bed. His room suddenly turns into a mess as he rummages through his checkered shirts, long skinny consumed jeans, shirts with band names printed on them and other clothes he doesn't even know having, something he can wear on the day when he finally meets the person he'll be spending the lifetime with. Even skipping breakfast and lunch time, he scans every single clothing.

But then, his gaze falls on the calendar hanging on his wall, with the day of the meeting is circled in green. Realizing that the day is a school day, that the day he was impatiently waiting for was actually a school day, so he will be wearing his uniform. Smacking his forehead, he lets himself fall on top of the pile of clothes. Groaning, he grabs his phone and calls Jeno to ask help on folding and hanging all his clothes before anger can get the best of him.

 

"You're stressing yourself too much, Nana. Relax!" Jeno says, hanging the last shirt into the closet, and closing the doors. He sits down on the bed next to a lying Jaemin, who is busy massaging his aching temples.

"I can't. I still have to think what to say on that day and where should we go afterwards."

Slightly poking Jaemin's side, Jeno chuckles softly, "What about going to the arcades and showing how can you beat them, even with eyes closed, on that gun shooting game!"

Jaemin slaps Jeno's hand away with an annoyed face, "Hey, can you stop joking around? I'm being serious here!"

"I was being serious too."

"No, you weren't. And anyways, I don't even know if they like what I like."

Jaemin carries on rumbling about his worries, asking Jeno's opinion every now and then. His friend has actually been a help for a couple minutes, until boredom takes over him, busying himself with his phone. When Jaemin notes he is talking to no one by then but the wall, he starts whining—loud whines accompanied with incoherent mumbled words and so much rolling on the bed. He doesn't even bother rolling over Jeno, who lets out a not so manly scream when his phone falls off his hands and lands, screen first, on the wooden floor. 

Being crudely pushed off, Jaemin hits his head against the nightstand. Once he has checked his phone for any damages, Jeno shots Jaemin a deadly glare, only to be turned into a softened expression when he sees how his friend is utterly one stressed out. He has never seen Jaemin in that condition. Not even when he nearly got their school on fire during home economics class caused by a badly planned prank, risking a suspension.

Reaching out to swipe some strands away from Jaemin's face, Jeno gets up and walks over Jaemin's side. He pats his cheeks, "Get your shit together, Nana. I'll cook dinner for us, okay?"

"That would be lovely," Jaemin mutters, sitting upright as Jeno pads his way towards the kitchen, "Why aren't you my soulmate instead?"

Jeno's laugh resounds loudly from the other room, "Because I already have Donghyuck and frankly, I'm in love with him. Besides, you and I, are totally different from each other. Like, really a lot."

"But don't do opposites attract?"

Jeno reappears by the doorway, snickering, "No. Not in our case," He lifts his hands which, Jaemin hasn't noticed at first, holds a pot in one and a bottle of water in the other, "And we both can't cook. We would die of hunger if we were soulmates."

Jaemin finds himself smiling, "I see."

"So, are noodles in cup okay?"

 

* * *

 

_-3_

No matter how worried and nervous Jaemin is, he doesn't let his emotions affect his studies. He needs to pass this year, so he listens and takes notes during classes despite overthinking about the D-Day.

All alone at lunch, Jaemin opts to eat his meal under the only cherry blossom tree at the school, and in the city, perhaps. It is near the school's field, and it is a gift from the Japanese students who came for an exchange a couple of years ago.

The sun is shining brightly on the clear sky, and its golden rays, seeping through the branches, become a light lovely shade of pink, the color of the flowers starting to bloom. Jaemin has always liked cherry blossom trees. For him, they symbolize spring—the beginning of something new and full of life.

Popping a dumpling into his mouth, he makes a promise in his mind: he promises to bring his soulmate there after they have met. He hopes that like how cherry blossoms meant for him, his soulmate's and his love will bloom and thrive, in the best of all ways.

 

 

Jaemin thought Jeno is his best friend.

That is before Jeno ditches him in front of their favorite café, where they agreed to spend the night to loosen up a bit. He even did all the homework at the school's holy place called the library, and damn, he himself even ditched his friend Mark in helping with the preparations of the upcoming school's festival. All for Jeno. But he has left Jaemin, abandoned and betrayed outside the café.

All of a sudden, from the building opposite the street, a night club famous for opening hours earlier than the others, comes out a tall man. Jaemin knows him, or better, everyone knows him.

Waddling, Johnny immediately sees Jaemin. He raises a hand, "Hey, Jaemin!" He makes his way to him, and Jaemin nearly screams when the taller one nearly gets ran over. Nonetheless, the other just brushes it off as he stands in front of Jaemin, beaming and grinning.

Scratching the back of his nape, Jaemin greets back, "Hey, Johnny.. What's up.. Wait, are you drunk?"

"No! Why do you say that?"

Johnny's ears are a shade of red, so as his cheeks. He is smiling way too much than Jaemin is used to seeing. Nevertheless, Jaemin drops off the drunk thing and changes subject, "Nothing, forget what I said. Well, I need to get going.. Nice seeing you-"

With a hand halting him, Jaemin lifts his eyes to meet Johnny's, "Wait, have a drink with me."

"I-I'm a minor-"

Giggling, Johnny nudges his head towards the café behind the younger one, "I know that, you silly! I'll offer you a hot chocolate drink and a piece of cake, too. What do you say?"

That is how Jaemin finds himself on a table with Johnny.

While the elder orders a hot chocolate with extra cream on top and two pieces of the place's best cake for Jaemin, he orders two cups of americano for himself.

"Countdown, you said?" Johnny asks once their orders have arrived and Jaemin is already digging on the cake, which is a strawberry shortcake one.

"Yes, mine appeared just days ago. I'm really nervous and I don't know why. Maybe it's because it's my first time to love someone truly and deeply." Jaemin responds after he has swallowed the food. He takes his drink, but it lingers untouched in his hands.

"Then there's nothing to worry about! It's easy to love if you want to." Johnny smiles, grabbing his own drink and bringing it up to his lips.

"Hyung.." Jaemin starts, setting aside his cup. Absent-mindedly, he traces the illuminated digits on his forearm, "Am I good looking?"

Cocking his head to a side, Johnny props his chin on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table, "And why are you asking me this?" 

"Because the other day, I was looking at the mirror.. And I've noticed.." Not being able to find the right words, Jaemin just make gestures around his face. He is very confident of himself. He has always been. But these days, Jaemin suddenly feels lacking in everything. It makes him feel insecure.

Furrowing his brows, Johnny sits straight, "Look, Jaemin..”

"And my height-"

“Height? What, Jaemin!!” 

Gasping, Jaemin looks across at his friend, a surprised expression on his face for the loud tone he has just used to call him out.

Johnny glances at him sternly, "What are you talking about? Why are you being like this? If you think that our soulmates are perfect and pretend us to be perfect too, then fuck you, because we're not talking about perfection here, buddy."

He swigs his arm to take another sip from his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards, "Soulmates are like mirrors, you know? They show us our flaws, teach us to love them till we learn to appreciate them and consider ourselves beautiful in our own eyes, because that's how they see us in their eyes instead."

Sighing defeatedly, Jaemin mutters, "I.."

"Jaem," Johnny smiles at him heartily, "Just let destiny to do its job."

When Jaemin gets home that night, he lies on bed somehow contented, having in mind nothing else but slumber and slumber only when he goes to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_-2_

 

Jaemin's day starts badly as the few hours of sleep show its effects, making him sleep in through his alarm and thus, arrive late at school.

The word bad morphs into worse when his teacher arrives in class declaring a surprise test. That indeed, surprised him a lot. 

So he already knows in advance that his day won't go any better when he bumps into a student, who's a little shorter than him, sporting blond hair. It is Chenle, known for being the _"bitchiest"_ among the student council's officers. As consequence, he demands Jaemin to apologize in a bossy way. He makes extra fuss about it too, gathering an audience around them. Trying not to show how pissed off he already is, Jaemin asks why he needs to say sorry when it is Chenle's fault; he is the one who bumped into him. 

They continue to blame each other and throw accuses, until Chenle has had enough, and clicking his tongue, he says how he shouldn’t waste his time arguing with people like Jaemin, who is "simply, a student". Jaemin, taken aback and definitely offended, lifts his arm and is about to swing it, presumably aiming to hit Chenle's jaw.

Knowing the risk he is taking, Jaemin swings his arms. He misses Chenle's jaw, who has moved a bit to his side, but Jaemin's punch lands on his arm, anyways. The punch isn't painful enough to form a bruise. However, Chenle takes it an offense against a school's officer, and in no way he would let this slip. So, before he can have the chance to escape secretly, Jaemin gets called into the principal's office at lunchtime.

The principal, on the other hand, lets the episode slip fast, being a busy man himself, so he can't dedicate extra time for every single issue that arises in his school. He just tells Jaemin a thing or two, and sends him to the library to do some helping as punishment.

There he meets Jisung, one of the students who officially organizes things at the library. A shy, quiet boy who, after a while, walks past Jaemin whispering, "Chenle deserves it, anyways."

That is probably the only thing that makes Jaemin's day a little brighter.

 

* * *

 

_-1_

Donghyuck, Jeno's soulmate and Jaemin's ex-flatmate, loops an arm around Jaemin's shoulder as they stride along the hall during recess, "Heard of your little stunt, Nana. You're famous now!"

Jaemin merely grunts, gripping hard on his bag's strap. Since that morning, everyone has been talking to him about the fact he fought Chenle back the day before. He knows many people dislike Chenle and his ways, but what he did isn't something to be proud of, he realized. It's still an act of violence, and it is something Jaemin is ashamed of committing.

"What's with the long face? You're a hero now." Donghyuck says, pulling Jaemin closer.

"I'm no hero, Hyuck."

"Hey, how are you doing? I've heard from Jeno.. How are you coping?" Donghyuck glances at Jaemin concernedly.

Heaving a sigh, Jaemin stuffs his hands into his pockets, "Well.."

"Let's go spend some quality time together, what do you say? It's been a long time since I've visited our flat—"

Jaemin corrects him, " _My_  flat."

Scoffing, Donghyuck releases Jaemin by his shoulder only to hold him by his arm instead, "Yes, whatever." He smiles widely, "I know how to cheer you up."

 

 

And Jaemin has really thought Donghyuck will cheer him up. Maybe by buying him food or help him clean his flat. Albeit, it is nothing of all the above. 

After school, they walk to his place, where Donghyuck immediately gets Jaemin's laptop and settles comfortably on the couch. He invites Jaemin to sit next to him, who reluctantly sits besides him. He starts typing sites, clicking links here and there until a buffering video appears on the screen.

"A drama? How the hell it'll cheer me up? Come on, Hyuck.."

Jaemin hauls himself back to his feet, but Donghyuck pulls him back, "Just watch one episode! I promise to you that you'll love it and forget all of your problems!"

Eyeing Donghyuck hesitantly at first, Jaemin gives in and takes a seat back. 

Paradoxically, his friend is right. The drama is good—the story is quite catchy, grabbing Jaemin's interest. Unexpectedly, Jaemin watches the second, the third and the following episodes. They have dinner in front of the computer when stomachs started to growl, knocking off six cups of ramen. In the middle of the tenth episode and a very emotional scene, Donghyuck's phone vibrate. With eyes glued on the screen and Jaemin shushing him, Donghyuck answers, only to be greeted by a rather annoyed Jeno asking where is he.

"Shit, I need to go now." Donghyuck announces, throwing his phone back in his bag.

Pausing the video, Jaemin stands up together with his friend, "And the drama?"

Stepping out of the door, Donghyuck waves goodbye, "Finish it if you want! There are only ten episodes left!"

Sitting back down heavily, Jaemin shifts his gaze from the screen, then to the clock. He can do it. It is only nearly 11 pm, after all. He is sure to finish all the episodes.

With the computer positioned on his lap, Jaemin curses silently as he clicks on the play button.

 

* * *

 

_0_

 

He is barely awake and yet, Jaemin already knows that he maybe can't make it through the day. His head is throbbing and his legs are feeble. Rubbing his eyes, he forces himself to get up. A faint light is blinking in his dark room as he searches for his phone, but he is too drained out to notice.

At school, he makes it clear that he is too stressed out, clearly not in the mood to socialize, by ignoring people who greet him. He also avoids his friends. He can't bring himself to interact that day, he thinks it drains too much of the remaining energy still in him.

The only time he opens his mouth to talk with somebody is at lunch, when Donghyuck calls him. He answers coarsely, "What do you want, Hyuck?"

"Oh, someone has stepped out of his bed with the wrong foot today."

Jaemin holds his head between his hands, phone cradling between his cheek and shoulder, "No, it's just someone who watched a drama 'till five. What do you want?"

He hears a laugh from the other line, "Told you that drama is good. Can you do me a favor, Nana? Can you come and help me carry some boxes from the music class to our stall at the courtyard? They're for the festival."

Jaemin groans, "What? You mean I have to cross the courtyard, climb the stairs, carry boxes back down and walk towards your booth?"

"Yes, easy as pie, right?"

"No. Ask Jeno."

"He's already busy with their own stall! Please Jaemin, please help your ex flatmate."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jaemin exhales loudly, "Okay, okay! I'm coming."

After gathering all his stuffs, Jaemin literally stomps towards the music room. It is in another building and he needs to cross the noisy and busy mess happening at the courtyard—stalls of different clubs of the school are being put up and different banners are being hung, with students huddling and running here and there—it was a complete chaos.

As he feels something sting on his forearm, a sudden bustle occurs around Jaemin, making him focus on what is happening rather on the pain he is currently feeling.

Jaemin foresees students running towards where he is, and some are pointing above him. He quickly looks up and a small figure appears in his peripheral vision. His instincts order him to lift opened his arms and catch whatever, or whoever, is falling, so he does.

"Renjun!"

He closes his eyes once he has felt a weight in his arms and hands grasping around his shoulders. A hot breath ghosts over the side of his neck, followed by a stifled squeal.

Trying to keep his balance, Jaemin finally peeks an eye open.

In his arms now is a guy with honey brown colored hair framing his face, a faint blush of pink adorning his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, am I still alive?" The said guy flutters his eyes open, and Jaemin swears that they are twinkling. He fall in love with those eyes instantly.

With the guy’s arms still wrapped around his neck, Jaemin struggles not to drop him, tightening his grip around his body. The guy pointed an accusative finger against a student climbing down the wooden ladder, "Lucas hyung!"

The latter walk towards them, his hands cupping his own cheeks, "I'm sorry, Renjun! It wasn't my fault, it is your idea to put that banner on the roof, remember!"

"But you had one job, which is to hold me! I would have been dead if this guy hadn't—" He isn't able to finish his sentence because he catches Jaemin staring at him. His eyes widen as he lifts his arm and looks at his forearm. He has the same red beaming countdown that Jaemin has, only that his countdown got all its digits already down to zero.

As Jaemin realizes something, his grip suddenly loosens, dropping the guy on the ground with a loud thud. He clutches his own arm, and just like Renjun's, his countdown is down at zero.

He has completely forgotten about his countdown all day long. He has stressed out the whole week just to be prepared on this special day, and now he meets his soulmate in the most unexpected way: falling right into his arms. It makes him want to double over and laugh.

Whimpers shakes him off his thoughts, "My ass hurts.."

Jaemin crouches down fast, "Shit, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"What's up with you all letting me fall today, huh?" He sticks out a hand and Jaemin helps him up, dusting him off afterwards.

They continue to hold hands as their eyes wander at each of their partner's features. Jaemin quickly spots the stains on Renjun's badly worn uniform—the buttons of his shirt buttoned randomly, pants ironed badly—but then his eyes run along his long neck, and his pink lips. 

"You're beautiful." Jaemin murmurs a little bit loudly enough for the other to hear. 

Renjun furiously blushes, "Oh, thanks. I'm.. I'm Renjun, and you're..?"

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin."

Squeezing Jaemin's hands, Renjun hums, grinning, "Jaemin.. Jaemin."

Jaemin loves how his name sounds said by Renjun. 

"I.. Can I.." Renjun rakes his eyes up and down Jaemin before his gaze lands on his lips, "Can I give you a thank you kiss?"

Without any further warning, Renjun cranes his neck and presses his lips on Jaemin's. He encircles his arms around him, and Jaemin automatically places his around Renjun's hips. Renjun tastes so sweet, making him totally dazed.

Everything else is ignored, like the crowd that has formed around them, clapping and whistling for the new love story that has just born. 

Unlike how Renjun falls into his arms, Jaemin falls for him even faster and harder.


End file.
